


Vivviana: The Enchantress

by AKRenwick



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKRenwick/pseuds/AKRenwick





	Vivviana: The Enchantress

My father used to tell me stories about the history of our world, even though my mother always disapproved because they were believed to be make-believe.

"Once Upon A time, long ago gods ruled our world. Gods could walk on Prisha like any witch, warlock, or human, but they had an extraordinary power to do anything they wanted to do without being bound by nature; as witches and warlocks are. They only visited Prisha a small number of times each year. A few of the gods' names were, Chara the Goddess of Joy and Prosperity, Dysareskeia the Goddess of Discontent and Anger, Exapatisi the Goddess of Deception and Envy, and Ploutos the God of Death." My father said reading my sister, Serene, and me to sleep.

"Ervin! I think you have told enough of these silly stories. You're just putting ideas into the heads of these girls! My mother exclaimed with a hint of sadness.

"It's nothing but a bedtime story, Aristotle." My father said as my mother angrily walked away. "As I was saying, the gods ruled us kindly, but there was still rebels. A man by the name of Dorado Newellton thought that men deserved to rule themselves, and saw the gods as tyrants. He planned a well-devised attack. The gods were taken by surprise when the man struck since they never thought a human would try to defeat them, because of their powers. Dorado used Ploutos's own staff against him to send all of the gods to wherever they came from, but Ploutos with the help of Chara, Dysareskeia, and Exapatisi, he used his last words on Prisha to curse the world. They said that the world would slowly begin to decay but in 1000 years, one of Dorado's many descendants would be the one to destroy or save the world; He would be the first ever enchanter this world has ever seen. Some people say that now is around the time the curse should come true, but there has been no one showing any magic similar to the gods as they had said in their last words, even though our world is still dying..."

"Is it true that the world is dying?" My older sister Serene asked. My dad did not give an answer, he just stood up.

"I think that's enough for tonight girls." My father said before walking out the door to my mother. We could hear my mother criticizing him from our room. My sister and I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
